<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Love by wolfworldstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788289">First Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfworldstars/pseuds/wolfworldstars'>wolfworldstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, DenNor, Exes, Goodbyes, Human AU, M/M, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:42:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfworldstars/pseuds/wolfworldstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Even were together for three years until Magnus secured his dream job in a different country. Now, Even visits his ex one last time before he moves away</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is something I posted on Tumblr a while ago after hearing the quote "you'll always be my first love" (which is what I titled it there btw) on one too many Disney channel shows, and I'm actually pretty proud of it so I'm posting it here as well!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been three months since their breakup. Three months of Even lying awake at night and crying as he desperately tried to think of ways they could still make their relationship work. So many times, he had almost texted Magnus, had typed out a message and sat with his finger hovering over the send button, but he could never make himself do it. <br/>Even remembered how ecstatic Magnus had been the day he’d been offered his dream job overseas, his joyous tone as he talked about the life they’d have together. How crestfallen he’d looked when Even said that he wouldn’t be going with him. His own job and his family were in Norway, and he wasn’t leaving them no matter how much he loved Magnus. But it still hurt, to lose his boyfriend of three years. When they were together, he’d often doubted whether they were right for each other, but when they were apart he felt like half of his heart was missing. It had gotten easier over time, but now that Magnus was moving away for good, the pain was as fresh as ever. <br/>“Hey!” Magnus flung his door open and greeted Even with a bright smile. It was almost as if nothing had changed. <br/>“Hey,” Even echoed, tonelessly. He’d thought that not seeing Magnus in three months would make things easier, but a lump rose in his throat as soon as he looked at him. Unable to focus on Magnus’ adorable smile, he fixed his eyes on a painting of a boat in a storm hung in the hallway. “I just came to…” He bit his lip, and let out a sigh. “You know…” <br/>“Yeah.” Magnus stood in silence; Even could feel his eyes on him. In the years they’d known each other, rarely a moment had passed between them where Magnus didn’t talk. The seconds stretched out until he cleared his throat. “Want to come inside?” <br/>“Ok.” The flat felt strangely empty with everything in boxes and suitcases, but after all the nights he’d spent there over the years it was still as familiar as coming home. “Is it tomorrow you fly out?” Even asked, examining the mantel piece where Magnus used to keep photos of the two of them. He wondered if Magnus had kept them after they broke up, if he was perhaps taking any of them with him, or if he’d thrown them away without a care. <br/>“Yep, tomorrow afternoon!” Magnus chirped. <br/>Even nodded silently. He already knew that, but he wanted to stall. To put off the dreaded moments of saying goodbye for ever. <br/>Magnus seemed to have the same idea, as he bent down over a suitcase. “It’ll be a long flight, so I’ve got my trusty neck pillow!” He picked up a curved cushion with a Danish flag design and waved it at Even. “And I’ll charge my DS tonight so I can play that on the flight,” he rambled. “Oh, you’ll be proud of me, I’m taking some books so I don’t get bored! You were always telling me to read more…” He trailed off into an uncomfortable silence. <br/>“How long will you be away for?” Even asked, trying to sound disinterested. A small part of him couldn’t help hoping that it would be over in a few months, that Magnus would come back soon. <br/>“Dunno. As long as my contract gets renewed I guess. I’m buying a house there – it’s so cool, it’s got a pool and everything – so definitely a few years, maybe permanently!” He sounded so excited, Even felt awful for being sad about it. He should feel happy for his friend. This was everything Magnus had ever wanted.  <br/>“That sounds nice.” Even’s voice wobbled. He kept his gaze fixed on the wall, curling his fingers into his palms. <br/>“It will be! But I…” Magnus sighed as he came to stand beside Even, moving his lips as if turning words over in his mouth. After a few moments, he shook his head and shrugged dismissively. “Anyway, it’s nice to see ya. You know, one more time,” he said a little too brightly, a grin plastered on his face like a doll’s. <br/>Even thought about the words he wanted to say. I still love you. I’ll do anything, I just want to be with you. But they stuck in his throat. “I’ll miss you,” he whispered, his voice almost too choked to speak. <br/>Magnus’ smile disappeared, his eyes softening. “I’ll miss you too…” He took a step closer and brushed a hand across Even’s cheek, using one gentle finger to wipe away his brimming tears.  <br/>Even leaned into his touch, closing his eyes to let them finally fall. <br/>Magnus’ arms curled around Even as he was pulled into a familiar warm embrace. Even nestled into his collar, leaving a damp patch on his soft cotton shirt. He tried to breathe steadily with his head resting on Magnus’ shaking chest, but small gasping sobs escaped him. He felt calmer as Magnus’ fingers brushed through his hair, over and over again as if he could keep doing it forever. <br/>Magnus pulled away from Even with a loud sniff, and pinched the bridge of his nose, turning away so Even couldn’t see his face. “Ok… it’s ok,” he whispered in a rough voice, seemingly to himself. Clearing his throat insistently, he turned back to Even. “Right. So, I… I guess this is it.” He offered a watery smile, his lips trembling. <br/>“Yes… it is…” Even looked at the floor. He felt fingers caress his cheeks, and didn’t resist as Magnus tilted his chin up to look into his eyes. <br/>“You’ll always be my first love.” Magnus’ ocean blue eyes glittered, for once not with the vivacity of the shallows but with emotion thousands of leagues deep. <br/>“And you’ll always be mine,” Even murmured. <br/>Magnus’ lips quirked into a small smile, though his creased brow and rapid blinking betrayed his efforts not to cry. He slowly leaned down to kiss Even’s cheek. Lingering for a moment, his fingers traced over the golden locks that trailed down the back of Even’s neck. As he pulled away, he reluctantly withdrew his hands, and took a step back. He gazed at Even as if trying to commit every detail of his appearance to memory. “Goodbye,” he whispered. <br/>“Goodbye.” Even turned away, his chest aching. He wished there was something more he could do, but there was nothing left to say. He couldn’t try and convince Magnus to stay, that would be unfair. He had to accept things as they were, he had to accept that Magnus would be happier without him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might continue this at some point, if I ever figure out what kind of plot I want for it, but for now I'm leaving this as a oneshot</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>